particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Luthori
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Organization The Holy Imperial Military is divided into 4 parts: the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Air Force and the Imperial Strategic Operations. The Emperor is the supreme commander of the Holy Military, although in effect, he delegates command to the Lord Constable, Chief of the Imperial General Staff, whom he appoints. The current Lord Constable, Chief of the Imperial General Staff and Knight of Prime is Sir Romulus LaCroix. Academies Image:Army A.JPG|Imperial Army Academy : Fort William, Orange Image:Naval A.JPG|Philip I Naval Academy : Sandulka, Geharon Image:Air Force A.JPG|Imperial Air Force College : Oalapo, Utagia Statistics The Imperial Armed Forces has employs a total of 4'700'000 including 3'200'000 in active service and 1'500'000 in reserve. 2897 estimates indicate that the military could enlist another 350'000 soldiers in active duty and 1'250'000 in reserve. Budget The Imperial Defense budget is divided up as follows: Operations and Maintenance - £117 bn Military Personnel - £89 bn Procurement - £56 bn Research, Development, Testing and Evaluation - £51 bn Nuclear Maintenance and Procurement - £21 bn Space and Missile Defense - £20 bn Military Construction - £14 bn Imperial Office of Foreign intelligence - £11.5 bn Imperial Office of Domestic Security - £13 bn ( + £5 bn) Family Housing - £6 bn Resolving and Managment Funds - £4 bn Total: £395 bn (used) Available: £165 bn Doctrine The military has long been a bastion of royalist sentiment in Luthori. As part of his or her training, every heir apparent spends a portion of their education in one of the branches of the military. This is deemed necessary because of the Emperor's status as the supreme commander of the military and thus his ability to overrule any order. Upon their enlistment, new recruits are required to swear an additional oath of loyalty to the Emperor and the Holy Luthori Empire. Indeed, the military is often called the "Iron Fist of the Emperor". Their battlecry is "All hail Luthori!" Tyrian Lance Regarded by many as the "old guard" of the monarchy, Tyrian Lance is the most powerfull, prominent and influent monarchist activist organization, at least in the military, if not in the whole Empire. It was originally founded in 2767 by former members of the Royal Aristocratic Party at its dissolution and aristocratic soldiers with links to the isolationist and nationalist elements which would one day come to dominate the Geharon Conservative Party. They are partially responsible for sweeping pro-monarchist legislation passed in the end of the XXVIII cenutry and throughout the XIX century. Representing an ultra-monarchist, strongly reactionary yet strongly darwinistic point of view, Tyrian Lance is made up of both aristocrats and commoners who wish to expand the privileges and powers of the Luthori monarchy and aristocracy while paradoxically making sure the latter remains extremely competitive and that nobles continue to perform as elites. Many of its members wish for the return of an absolute monarchy and great expansions of the nobles' rights, while one of the group's recent goals has been to deny non-ethnic Luthorians membership in the military as well as to push for easier purging of "weaklings" from the ranks of the nobility. Indeed, Tyrian Lance sees itself as the natural guardian of the superior status of the monarchy and wishes it to remain as elite as possible. Tyrian Lance does not discriminate against new nobles and in favour of the old aristocracy but actively works for the removal of nobles it considers are underperforming. While Tyrian lance encourages the flexible nature of the nobility, it pushes for strong distinctions between nobles and commoners and the establishment of additional aristocratic privileges. Polls and estimates show that a majority of all nobles and anywhere from a third to half of all military officers are members of Tyrian Lance, reflective of the military's strongly meritocrati and competitive nature. Numbers are higher in the navy than the army and highest in the air force, where one out of two fighter pilots is a Tyrian Lancer, with many of the rest being sympathizers. Tyrian Lance also has leverage in the civilian government, maintaining strong affiliations with certain members of the Geharon Conservative Party and the general Luthorian "religious right", as well as having excellent relations with social darwinists, free market fundamentalists and anti-egalitarians. Nobility Although nobles and knights do not have per say, any additional privileges in the Armed Forces, many of the military's commanders are knighted and many nobles follow a martial tradition of military service, thus joining the military is statistically one of the least difficult ways of becoming part of Luthori's aristocracy. Indeed, the Armed Forces is the sector which contains the most noblemen, since a large proportion of officers are aristocrats, although there is an equal number of aristocrats who were given titles after they joined and aristocrats who held titles prior to their joining the military. Tyrian Lance's prominence means that a staggering majority of nobles in the military hold conservative, if not reactionary views. Rank and Discipline Regardless of whether or not a commanding officer holds a title of nobility, all soldiers are expected to be unflinchingly obedient. Insubordination is punished by whipping and refusal to follow orders is a capital crime, although the reigning military culture makes both of these extraordinarily rare. In certain circumstances, soldiers are permitted to suggest courses of action to their commanding officers, but may never refuse to follow an order. Indeed, a soldier following an order is never guilty in the eyes of Imperial Military Law. Rather, a commander who gives bad orders that leads to loses, defeat or unwanted damage is guilty and will be court marshaled. The last known case was the court marshal of Talmorschland Ducal Armed Forces generals during the Talmorschland rebellion who were subsequently court marshaled and executed. There have been no known occasions since that event occurred some 200 years ago and there have never been such judiciary actions in the Luthorian Armed Forces, seeing as the guilty generals were part of the Talmorschland Ducal Armed Forces and not the regular Luthori Military. A reflection of Luthori society as a whole as well as itsnobility, the Holy Imperial Military is meritocratic in the purest form. Advancement is based solely upon a soldier's abilities and competition is omni-present. Nobles are favoured for advancement because their titles already signify above-average competence, but a commoner who beats a noble for a high-rank promotion may well be ennobled himself, at the expense of the nobleman. Nepotism and favouritism are strictly forbidden and any officer caught exercising them will be immediately demoted, if not banned from the military. Strategy When Luthori uses force, it is always to accomplish precise political goals that are achievable by military means and that are determined by the Emperor and His government and Privy Council. After those objectives are given, the political government has no say in how the Armed Forces achieves these objectives, since it is not in control of the Armed Forces and has stepped out of its area of expertize. Indeed, the Luthori government runs on specialization, politicians thus specialize in setting goals while the military specializes in reaching those goals. The Emperor appoints a Chief of the Imperial general Staff and Lord Constable, who bears the Emperor's authority to command the military and is its executive commander. The Lord Constable must be the man best suited for the job and an expert in military strategy and the man at the top of the competitve pyramid that is the military. The Imperial Military's most important strategic advantage is its ability to project power, known as the "Iron Fist of the Emperor", anywhere in the world, thanks to its huge fleet of warships, long range warplanes and intercontinental ballistic missiles. Troops can quickly be dispatched to trouble zones and can rapidly initiate massive invasions if need be. The command structure is clear and decentralized which allows every individual fighting unit to perform at peak efficiency. The military has no restrictions on the weapons and the means it can use to achieve set strategic goals. Indeed, Luthori Military Law indicatesthat the commander must use whatever means he believes is the most efficient to carry out a set goal. This means the Holy Military is free to use extremely controversial tactics such as biological warfare and the destruction of civilian targets. Uniforms Image:Army Officer.JPG|Imperial Army Officer Image:Soldier.JPG|Imperial Army Soldier Image:Yishelem Troops.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Soldier Image:Yishelem Officer.JPG|Colonial Yishelem Officer Image:New Alduria Troops.JPG|Colonial New Alduria Soldier Image:New Alduria Officer.JPG|Colonial New Alduria Officer Image:Raj Troops.JPG|Colonial Raj Soldier Image:Raj Officer.JPG|Colonial Raj Officer Image:|Colonial Image:|Colonial Image:Sailor.JPG|Imperial Naval Sailor Image:Naval Officer.JPG|Imperial Naval Officer Image:Airman.JPG|Imperial Airforce Piolt Image:Air Officer.JPG|Imperial Airforce Officer Imperial Army Headquarters The Imperial Army is based in Fort William, Orange, in Fort Ashbury Base. Organization The Imperial Army is divided into mobile sections known as legions. A legion will typically have 20,000 men. Other subdivisions exist such as: a division with 10,000 soldiers, a brigade with 5000 troops, a batallion with 1000, a company with 200 men, a platton with 40, a squad with 10 and finally a team with 2-5 soldiers. By far the most common type of subdivision is a Legion. An expeditionary force of several legions is known as a battlegroup, which is under the command of a Marshal. The commander in chief of the Army is the Field Marshal. Composition The Army currently has 1,500,000 soldiers in active duty and 1,500,000 in reserves. The following is the list of vehicles the army uses: Armour: 8055 RHP-1 Beowulf The RHP-1 Beowulf is the pinacle of Luthori heavy armour technology. It is more than three times larger than an average battle tank and a formidable sight on the battlefield. It is protected by heavy composite armor designed to withstand missiles and and canon blasts. Its main armament is the triple 240mm main guns on its primary turret. Thanks to an electronic rearming mechanism, the Beowulf is able to continually fire high explosive shells at longe range at an enemy. The main turret also has two missile launchers, equiped with both anti tank and SAM missiles to take out low flying aircraft and enemy gunships. The main body has two small side turrets that have both smaller calibre guns designed to counter light armour and anti-personnel machine guns. Despite its enromous size and weight, caused by its massive armor, the Hodge maintains decent speeds thanks to an enormous motor and can even be airlifted by either the air force's cargo planes or the army's new heavy transport helicopter. Due to its huge size, it requires a crew of eight. The one major downturn is its incredibly high cost and massive fuel consumption, which would not make it a viable alternative for less well funded armed forces. 9765 RLP-1 Stiletto The RLP-1 is the stealthy, lighter alternative to the Greatsword. It has advanced stealth systems that makes it imperveous to radar in addition to a wide range of camouflage options. It's main armament is a 190mm main canon, which is still superior to most of today's main battle tanks'. The Stiletto maintains composite armor made of lightweight materials, which enables it to reach high speeds, ideal for surprise attacks and ambushes. It also has the capability to act as a forward strike unit. It has a crew of two. Infantry Vehicles: 18000 RIC-1 Ragnar The Ragnar is the army's new Armored Personnel Carrier. It is capable of bringing up to twenty fully equipped assault troopers to the front line in addition to its crew of two and serves as close support. It is armed with a 35mm main gun which allows it to stand its own against enemy light armor. In addition to that are two anti-personnel machine guns. The Ragnar hosts armor that is resistant to most non-tank ground fire and can sustain a fair amount of damage. It is a fast vehicle that can carry troops to the front line quickly, curteousy of a large engine. 14550 RPI-1 Huskarl The Huskarl is the army's infantry fighting vehicle, serving as close infantry support. Despite, its classification, there is nothing light about the Huskarl, which hosts a 80mm main gun, combined with anti-personnel machine guns, one TOW anti-tank missile launcher and one SAM launcher. It is more heavily armored than the Ragnar and can carry eight fully armed soldiers in addition to its crew of three. It is an ideal anti-infantry vehicle that can easily defeat enemy mechanized and motorized infantry as well as stand up to most battle tanks. 1725 IRV-16B Sleipnir Fast and agile, the Sleipnir is the army's forward surveillance unit. A reconnaissance unit at heart, it can also serve as close anti-infantry support. Its stealth systems make it practically impossible to spot. It is armed with a 20mm machine gun and has a crew of two. Its mean features are its extensive series of sensors and advanced radar equipment which allows the army to receive detailed information on enemy positions and movements. 855 RP Starkad Essential to any legion, the Satrkad is a medical vehicle, designed to provide first aid help to the wounded and evacuate them to allied territory. It sacrifices weaponry in favor of speed and armor, hosting only a regular machine gun. It is comparable to the Ragnar in size, being slightly larger than the Huskarl. 855 RHC-1 Sigur With armies becoming larger and larger and strategic interfaces becoming more evolved, there is great need for supervising officers to have direct contact with the troops they command. The Sigur provides that. it is an over sized, over armored command vehicle, serving as a miniature mobile forward camp. It has advanced composite armor similar to what is found on the Beowulf and is actually based on a similar design. However, it trades the triple main canon with four smaller caliber gun and missile turrets, as well as an advanced radar system and a holographic battlefield display connected to the the military's spy satellite network to provide detailed and accurate information of the happenings on the battlefield. On the other hand, it is very slow and not designed for frontline combat, although capable of defending itself. These units are notorious for their high cost. Artillery: 1725 RARL-3000 The Advanced Rocket Launch System has long been the signature weapon of the army, perhaps even more so than its tanks. Indeed, it epitomizes Luthorian military might. It is a heavily armored, yet mobile vehicle capable of reigning a truly devastating amount of firepower on a target. Slightly larger than the Beowulf, it specializes in long range bombardment, including but not limited to the usage of the controversial missile known only as MOM, massive ordnance missile, which is the most powerful conventional warhead in the Luthorian arsenal. The RARL-3000 can also fire a range of other rockets. Advanced radar systems linked to military satellites known as the "non line of sight system" (NLSS) means its target does not have to be in its line of sight for it to fire with deadly precision. In addition, it also hosts anti-air capabilities, being able to carry SAMs. It is however plagued with an exceedingly high cost, like many Luthorian army units. 6855 RNLH-1 When an RARL is not needed but the army still needs to bomb a target, or when the army simply needs to bomb a target, the Royal Non Line-of-sight Howitzer self propelled howitzer is used. At 300mm, its main gun is comparable to that of many battleships. The RNLH also makes use of the NLSS, which allows great range and precision. A surprising feature of the SPH-17 is its speed, it can go up to 55 miles per hour and thus evade enemy artillery. 8565 RMM-1 The RMM is a mobile mortar system, capable of quickly striking enemy targets and retreating to safe distances. It plays an important role in supporting allied forces. Unmanned Vehicles: 855 ARV-41D - Armed Robotic Vehicle 510 LED-31A - Multifunctional light utility drone 345 SMD-8 - Small unmanned ground vehicle Aircraft: 800 AHH-1 Jaguar - The Jaguar is a perfect complement to the army's ground forces. Capable of reaching high speeds and armed with a variety of anti-ground weaponry, it is a real threat to any ground vehicle. However, it is first and foremost a tank hunter, being absolutely lethal to enemy armour. 1400 HLCH-1 Oliphant II - With the development of the "Beowulf", there soon came a need for something big enough, massive enough to transport it. Of course, the Oliphant II was the answer. Heavy armour and enormous rotor motors make the Oliphant an enormous transport craft capable of airlifting one "Beowulf" or several lighter vehicles. Fuel consumption and price make it a very exsclusive vehicle. 900 RH-2 Stallion II - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Navy Headquarters The Imperial Navy is headquarters in Sandulka, Geharon. Organization The Imperial Navy relies on a carrier-based squadron type of division, although the largest division is a fleet, being composed of 2 to 3 squadrons. Typically, a squadron will hold 1 carrier, 3 cruisers, 8 destroyers/frigates, 8 to 9 attack submarines and possibly 3 ballistic submarines if it is an ICBM firing squadron. The commander of the Imperial Navy is the Lord High Admiral, 1st Sea Lord, who sits on the Privy Council. Composition Total Ships:484 Total Navy Personnel: 530,000 Total Marine Personnel: 400,000 The following is the list of the different ships used by the navy: Carriers: 20 Regal Class Aircraft Carriers The Regal Class epitomizes the will and reach of the Emperor wherever it goes. At nearly 400 meters of length and displacing some 150'000 tonnes, the Regal Class is the largest ship ever built by the Empire and one of the largest ever built in the world. It is powered by three nuclear reactors and thus has virtually infinite range and can go on for 20 to 30 years without refueling. The Regal class carries 6th generation fighter-bombers in the form of RDB 1-C Strikers, transport, rescue and anti-submarine helicopters, transport, electronic warfare and early warning planes as well as UCAVs. In addition to that, the Regal Class carries a large amount of weapons, including many point defense systems, short and long range missiles and even main guns. ''- HMS Luthor's Fist (I)'' ''- HMS William of Orange (II)'' ''- HMS Devastator (III)'' ''- HMS Obliterator (IV)'' ''- HMS Mind Crusher (V)'' ''- HMS Dominator (VI)'' ''- HMS Thunderer (VII)'' ''- HMS Resolver (VIII)'' ''- HMS World Eater (IX)'' ''- HMS Iron Duke (X)'' ''- HMS Warspite (XI)'' ''- HMS EndBringer (XII)'' - HMS Cataclysm (XIII) - HMS Savage (XIV) - HMS Conqueror (XV) - HMS Blood Lady (XVI) - HMS Basilisk (XVII) - HMS Saint Richard (XVIII) ''- HMS Philip Villayn (XIX)'' ''- HMS Henry I (XX)'' Surface vessels: 61 Geharon Class Cruisers Although the Geharon Class is designated as a cruiser, it is vastly over-sized. Then again, although its official role is as an escort ship, it is perfectly capable of leading operations, or going on solo missions, although that is not Luthorian naval doctrine. Indeed, the Geharon Class, which is armed with huge main guns and an enormous amountof both short and long range missiles, is a sea supremacy ship, designed to protect other fleet elements and seek out and destroy enemy ships. 123 Utagia Class Destroyers The Utagia Class destroyer is an escort ship focusing on anti-air and anti-submarine warfare. Indeed, it is equipped with torpedoes and a variety of anti-submarine weapons as well as many SAM and point defense systems to take out enemy aircraft. Submarines: 153 William IV Class Attack Submarines - Naval superiority submarine 61 Erich von Lewenheusen Ballistic Missile Submarines - Long range ballistic missile submarine Amphibious Warfare Vessels: 20 George I Class Amphibious Assault Ship - Long range amphibious attack ship 48 Henry II Class Dock Transport Ships - Emperor Henry II had always put an emphasis on the ability to transport large numbers of troops to distant locations relatively quickly. The Henry II Transport Ship was the answer to that. these huge behemoths can carry 5,000 regular soldiers, along with their vehicles and equipment, to any battlefield, protected by the might of the Luthorian navy. These are designed for expeditionary missions and invasions across continents. Aircraft, fixed wing: 1800 RDB-1C Striker - Multirole fighter-bomber, Carrier based 120 REWC-3 - Electronic warfare aircraft 500 ATA-24 - Jet fighter training craft, Carrier based 200 RCD-1 Raven - Unmanned air combat vehicle Aircraft, rotary wing: 100 CH-16B Stallion - Transport and rescue helicopter, Carrier based Imperial Air Force Headquarters The Luthori Imperial Air Force is headquartered in Agathion, Orange. Organization The Imperial Air Force relies heavily on wings as the primary subdivision of its forces but larger divisions, know as squadrons also exist. The number of aircraft in a wing or squadron varies with the type of aircraft and the specify mission. The Imperial Air Force is commanded by the Air Marshal. Composition Composition: Total Aircraft: 130000 Total Personnel: 800,000 The following is a list of all aircraft used by the Imperial Navy: Fighters: 2888 RFC-1 Phoenix The Royal Fighter Craft 1 Phoenix is appropriately named. Indeed, it is the first ever 6th generation interceptor to enter active service and the first of this new revolutionary class of weapons of war. The Phoenix is set above all other fighters by its immense speed. It has two types of motors, two regular, supercharged jet motors and one oversized scramjet. The two jet motors are used to bring the Phoenix to supersonic speeds near Mach 2. Then, the scramjets kick in and allow this amazing craft to operate and dogfight at speeds of up to Mach 7, twice as fast as most missiles. The Phoenix can also supercharge its scramjets for hypersonic cruise speeds in the atmosphere for virtually infinite range. Its retractable wings are extended during dogfights for maximum maneuverability and retracted for atmospheric flight for maximum speed. It it not equipped with stealth systems as it is currently impossible to mask such immense heat emissions. However, stealth systems are absolutely useless, since a target will be destroyed instants after it has picked up the RFC-1 on radar, if it ever has the chance to pick it up. The Phoenix hosts with four weapons' bays, located on either side of the cockpit on the top and the bottom of the aircraft. The two top ones carry air-to-air scramjet missiles while the bottom ones can carry both missiles and bombs. In addition to that, the Phoenix has two machine guns for dogfighting and one larger gun for attack on larger ground targets. All of its weapons are retracted during normal flight and are only exposed during firing. The Phoenix is also equipped with a huge amount of long range sensors, which is possible thanks to the Phoenix's large size. Indeed, its sheer speed allow it to disregard traditional discretionary measures and focus on speed. Obviously, the downside is cost. At several dozen million pounds to produce, the Phoenix is more expensive than most warships, half the additional price being the scramjet and the other half being the enormous amount of protection that must be strong enough to hold the plane together and light enough to allow it to fly. The special G-suits its pilots are required to wear cost a small fortune as well. 2400 RDB-1A Striker The Striker is a more mainstream warplane although also a 6th generation plane. Its role is of a versatile fighter bomber, but it relies on stealth where the Phoenix relies on speed. It uses ramjet technology and can thus reach high speeds of up to Mach 5 (Mach 4 in dogfighting). The Striker's two sets of wings, low profile silhouette and radar absorbent material make it an excellent stealth plane and for all intents and purposes, invisible to enemy radar, with only the largest and most advanced sensors being able to pick up a faint heat signature. It features two weapons' bays on the bottom of its structure, one specializing in anti-air missiles and the other specializing on anti-land warfare. Although smaller than the Phoenix, the Striker does not have to hold such a huge motor and is not as concerned with range as the Phoenix and therefore can carry a huge number of missiles and massive bomb ordnances. 960 RDB-1B Striker A modified version of the Striker which is designed to require only very short take off and landing space. Bombers: 100 RHS-1 Omega - A long range stealth supersonic strategic bomber 360 RHTB-1 Alpha - A medium to long range stealth tactical bomber Training Aircraft: 1200 RSTA-2 - Scramjet fighter training aircraft 1680 FJT-31 - Jet fighter training aircraft 120 TBT-16 - Tactical bomber training aircraft 48 SBT-5 - Strategic bomber training aircraft 240 RWT-16 - Helicopter training aircraft Electronic Warfare Aircraft: 120 REWC-3 - Electronic warfare aircraft Spy/Reconnaissance Aircraft: 80 RSC-1 - Stealth high altitude spy plane Tankers: 1200 STA-14A - Strategic air tanker Cargo: 800 ALC-12 Universe - Air lift cargo plane. 1000 SLC-5 - Strategic lift cargo plane. 1200 TLC-7 - Tactical lift cargo plane. UAV: 120 RCD-1 Raven - Multirole strike drone 52 DARV-4 Black Sky - Reconnaissance drone Attack Helicopters: 720 AH-78A Jaguar - Multirole attack helicopter 480 AH-81 Typhoon - Interceptor oriented attack helicopter Cargo Helicopters: 480 CH-6 Oliphant - Large cargo helicopter 240 CH-16A Stallion - Lighter Cargo helicopter Imperial Strategic Operations The Strategic Operations department of the military is in charge of all Luthori nuclear, biological and chemical weapons programs as well as any military-related Luthori space activites, research and weapons laboratories as well as test facilities. Due to the secretive nature of this department, little is known about it. It has been revealed that due to extensive spending in that area, Luthori maintains a nuclear arsenal of about 22,000 warheads, although there are plans to expand to nearly double that number in the next ten years, as for the first time ever in 2877, the nuclear budget has exceeded that of the missile defense program. The new chairman of the ISO, Marshal Keith Witt, has announced his support of the current policy against revealing information about the Empire biological and chemical weapons programs. The ISO is also in charge of overseeing the very large and complex missile defense shield that largely protects Luthori from incoming ballistic missiles. By far the most covert division of the whole Imperial military is the Imperial Armed Space Corps (IASC), a subdivision of the Imperial Military Space Division (IMSD), which is under the ISO. The IASC is said to be in charge of developing space-based weaponry and military oriented space flight vehicles. The IMSD also supervizes the nation's extensive use of spy satellites, their coordination with command structures from the army, air force and navy and the missile defense system. Some of the IMSD's recent research has been on creating laser eapons capable of destroying incoming ballistic missiles. Such technology is said to have been succesfully integrated into certain units. Deployed Servicemen The following is a list of the servicemen currently deployed away from the Empire: -Battlegroup Yishelem: 220'000 men, Kingdom of Yishelem (army - XXI, XXII, XXIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI Legions) -Battlefleet Orion: Patrolling off the coast of Yishelem (Carrier Groups IV, V, VI) -Battlefleet Trinity: Colonial Province of New Mordusia (Carrier groups XII, XIII) Luthori